


Look at this Photograph

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wade's favourite photo; it's Peter's least favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at this Photograph

Peter hated the photo. He hated it with a passion stronger than the passion he had for helping people. The picture had been snapped and developed without Peter even realising what had happened – but now he was holding the frame in his hands, scowling at it.  
  
“Of all the pictures you could have picked of me, you chose this one?” Peter held the frame up in one hand, spinning around to frown at Wade.  
  
His boyfriend was currently sitting in his arm chair, flicking through the television. The man’s head turned to look at Peter, and his face broke out into a grin. “I love that photo.”  
  
The picture in question was one of Peter having just woken up, and he was grinning really, _really_ awkwardly at his own camera that Wade was holding out. He was barely awake, barely able to open his eyes and look around – Wade was barely in focus in his line of vision.  
  
“You look so peaceful and happy, it’s the best picture I have of you.”  
  
“It’s the _worst_ picture you have of me.”  
  
Wade laughed a little and patted the arm of the armchair. Peter squinted a little but made his way over to sit down on the arm and look down at Wade.  
  
“You know why it’s the best picture I have of you?”  
  
Peter shook his head.  
  
“It’s the best picture I have of you because you’re happy. You’re not buried underneath school stress, or the stress of being Spidey or worrying about your Aunt and money problems. You’re in your own little bubble; you’re not worried or scared about anything. You’re _you_ and you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Peter blushed heavily, looking down at his boyfriend with a gentle smile.  
  
“You mean all that?”  
  
Wade shifted around to kneel on the armchair cushion, pressing his lips to Peter’s for a few seconds before gently pulling back with a smile. “Every single word.”  
  
Peter stared at the picture in his hands for a moment before shrugging. “I guess it’s not too bad.”  
  
Peter put the picture on the coffee table in front of the armchair before he slipped into Wade’s lap, smiling softly.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too, sweetiepoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me on tumblr!
> 
> [i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com]


End file.
